


Please Don’t Leave

by Bambam_the_dab_lord, Serafade



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: And angsty, Dragon AU, Jun just wants to help, Kinda, M/M, Minghao is homeless, Minghao is like the last of his kind, Multi, Seventeen is kinda like a super crime fighting squad, Updated Infrequently, angsty, but still fluffy, don’t @ me I have alotta shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambam_the_dab_lord/pseuds/Bambam_the_dab_lord, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serafade/pseuds/Serafade
Summary: “Please open your eyes.” He heard the boy repeat. Minghao closed his eyes tighter, stretching his neck away from the boy. He really didn't want to hurt him, he never wanted to hurt anybody. He just wanted to fucking live.“We won’t hurt you.” Minghao heard him say, closer then before.“Please.”Minghao heard the voice right next to his ear and opened his eyes in shock, slitted pupils dilating and violet irises glowing. The boy gasped and jumped back, scrambling on the forest floor.“He has violet eyes.” The boy whispered, voice wavering. The rest of the group scoffed.“He can't be a telepathic dragon, they've been dead for over 700 years Jun. There is none left.”





	1. Taking Flight

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYY  
> I decided to bring back one of my old FIC that I deleted cause I liked the concept but was still to inexperienced to do shit.  
> So hey

Minghao sat in an alleyway, his black hair falling in his face as he laid his chin between his knees. He adjusted his broken sunglasses that he had found on a side walk to hide his eyes. He tapped his nails on the piece of cardboard he was laying on, staring at the wall, listening to the small voice in his head.

 

_I swear to god he is fucking stupid._

 

A girl was arguing with her boyfriend over the phone on the other side of the wall and with what the girl was thinking, and shit, she was pretty pissed. 

 

 _I'm so fucking done._ Minghao heard the girl think.

 

“I'm breaking up with you!” The girl screamed into the phone before hanging up, tossing her hair to the side and walking away, huffing.

 

Minghao pulled a half eaten apple out of his torn coat and inspected it to make sure it was still good to eat. He deemed it good enough and took a bite, only to meet with a displeasing sour mushy taste. He threw into the trash bin next to him and swallowed the remains of the apple, shuddering at the taste.

 

Minghao had been living on the streets ever since he was eight. He was forced to run after his mother had been murdered in their home in China. He escaped to South Korea 4 years ago, but his accent was still thick and he stumbled over words, since he never got the proper education for the language. He had been running his whole life from hunters, dragon hunters. Minghao was a dragon, a telepathic dragon, able to read minds and control people, the last one alive. Everybody had feared the species for their ability to kill and control people without lifting a finger. They all had been hunted down and killed. At least that's what Minghao’s mother had told him.

 

The black haired boy stood up and began rummaging through a trash bin next to him. He found a small piece of bread and sat down, smiling in victory before he bit into the food.

 

“Hey stop!” Minghao heard and immediately looked up, wondering if it was directed at him. A middle aged man suddenly came barreling in the small alley and grabbed Minghao in a head lock. Minghao tried pushing his attacker, desperately trying to get out of the man’s arms. What he didn't expect was the man to pull out a gun and hold it to the homeless boys head. Minghao froze.

 

“Put him down!” A group of boys came into the now crowed alleyway, some pointing guns at the man. Minghao closed his eyes and let his mind reach out. Minghao sucked in a breath as he saw why these people were chasing him, a boy from the group was replaying the scene in his head. Apparently the man that was holding Minghao had shot five people and ran off. He cringed at the amount of blood that had poured out of the poor people’s bodies. Minghao let his mind latch onto the man’s. He could feel that the man was panicking, not sure of what to do.

 

“I repeat, put him down!” The man in front of the group yelled. He had jet black hair, stuck to his face with sweat. His pitch black eyes narrowed at the man as he cocked his gun. A hanging cross earring decorated his earlobe as well as others lining his cartilage. It reminded Minghao of his own, which where probably infected with the amount of filth Minghao had encountered in the last week. Just because he was poor didn't mean he was going to lose his piercings.

 

Minghao snapped back to the current situation as the gun pressed harder on the side of his head. He saw the mans finger move to the trigger. Minghao quickly listened to the man’s thoughts.

 

_I'm going to fucking do it, I'm going to do fucking do. I can’t be caught._

 

Minghao’s eyes widened as the man's finger began to pull on the trigger.

 

_Nononononononono_

 

Minghao screwed his eyes tight as he heard the gun fire. Minghao blacked out.

 

_________________________________________________________

 

Minghao woke up and rubbed his eyes, blinded by the bright lights in the room. He blindly searched for his sunglasses, finding them laying near him. When he opened his eyes, he jumped back in surprise when he saw a group of boys looking down at him and took in his surroundings. He was currently laying on a couch in a room with massive computers lining the wall. Minghao's eyes grew wide. Where in the hell was he?

 

Minghao cleared his throat. “Where am I?” Minghao cringed at how weak his voice sounded and how thick his accent was. There was a reason he rarely talked. 

 

The boy with earrings lining his cartilage scratched his neck. “You passed out after that man shot you, so we brought you back to our head quarters.”

 

The memories of before came crashing back. How was fuck was he alive?

 

“How.” Minghao cleared his throat again. “How am I alive?”

 

“He just fired a blank.” A boy said with long teal hair, crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame. Minghao cocked an eyebrow in suspicion. That gun seemed very loaded. Minghao looked into the others mind and saw one of the boys stopping the bullet. His hand was held out as if he was controlling something. Minghao gasped when he focused the boys eyes. The iris was a bright mixed gold. An air dragon. Minghao drew his mind back in.

 

Minghao looked at all of the boys again and took into account their unnatural eye colors. Most of them were dragons. Minghao began to panic. He couldn't get caught, he had survived 11 fuckng years on the streets already. Something this small wasn't going to stop him.

 

They would try to make sure he was ok and who knows if they already took vitals and found out he wasn’t human. They would lock him up, kill off his kind once and for all.

 

Minghao panicked, his breathing picked up and he could barely hear the voices around him, it sounded like he was underwater. He latched on to everyone’s mind in panic and made them sit down like mindless dolls. He looked at the group and shuddered when he looked into their eyes, they looked empty, filled with no emotion. Minghao shook as he stood up from the couch, looking around the room. He was sure there was security cameras all over but he didn’t care, he just needed to get out. He bolted out he room into a small hallway spying a door. He slammed it open and released his control on the group.

 

The black haired boy ran out of the building and into the woods surrounding it. He leaned on a tree to catch his breath, sliding down onto the ground, laying against the tree.

 

He should probably walk to a new city, or a new country, considering the circumstances. He sighed a let his head fall on the tree. Minghao looked up and saw a brightly colored bird in a nest on the tree. He smiled at the small animal when he felt something tickle on his arms. Minghao looked down and found he was tied to the tree with a vine.

 

_Shit_

 

He looked up again to find the group of boys running towards him.

 

_Shitshitshitshitshit_


	2. Sea of Blue and Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cough rang throughout the cave. Minghao shot up in shock and found the blonde haired boy trying to creep towards him.  
> “S-stay the fuck away!” Minghao yelled, backing himself against the wall, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyy  
> so I hope you like this new chapter btw don't get used to updates every week bc im busy as fuck  
> I also got dqed 3 fucking times at a swim meet for "going early"  
> literally about to jump off a fucking bridge  
> but hey I got dip nails and I know what im going to be spending the rest of my life savings on now

_Shitshitshitshitshit..._

 

Minghao clenched his jaw as the group ran towards him. He watched as a short boy controlled the vines with his hand, tying him to a tree tightly. Minghao shut his eyes when the group was a couple of feet from him.

 

“How did you do that?” A boy said, out of breath. Minghao narrowed his eyes and saw that the other’s eyes were solid black.

 

_A night dragon…_

 

“I'm going to ask you again.” The man said again more strongly, now getting enough air. “How did you control us?” Minghao looked down at the dirt and clenched his jaw tighter.

 

 _He couldn't be caught, he just couldn't._  

 

The boys behind him sighed as one piped up.

 

“It's going to be a lot easier if you just tell us.” Minghao scoffed at the boy’s comment.

 

_Only if you knew._

 

Minghao placed his hands on the ground and began searching for anything, anything sharp to cut himself from these vines.

 

“Maybe he's a night dragon and created an illusion?” One boy said. Minghao slightly opened his eyes so he could see was happening. A boy, probably around Minghao’s age, had stepped to the front. He looked closely at the other’s eyes and saw that he was human and he was breathtakingly beautiful. The boy had blonde hair and well a defined jawline, he could also see a quite bit of muscle even with a shirt on. Minghao laughed at himself. This was not the time to be taking in the other boy’s beauty.

 

Minghao kept searching the ground until he found it, a piece of broken glass. He quickly made use and wrapped his arm around the tree, sawing the vines.

 

“Maybe we should check his eyes.” He heard a voice say. Minghao froze and heard some hums in agreement. He pushed himself against the tree, tilting his head away from the group.

 

Minghao began cutting the vines more furiously. There was only three more vines to go until he could break free.

 

Minghao felt a hand on his chin, holding him still. Someone took off his glasses. He froze.

 

“Open your eyes.” He heard a slightly high voice say. Minghao cursed, it was the blonde haired boy.

 

“Please open your eyes.” He heard the boy repeat. Minghao closed his eyes tighter, stretching his neck away from the boy. He really didn't want to hurt him, he never wanted to hurt anybody. He just wanted to fucking live.

 

“We won’t hurt you.” Minghao heard him say, closer then before.

 

_“Please.”_

 

Minghao heard the voice right next to his ear and opened his eyes in shock, slitted pupils dilating, violet irises glowing. The blonde boy gasped and jumped back, scrambling on the forest floor.

 

“He has violet eyes.” The boy whispered, voice wavering. The rest of the group scoffed.

 

“He can't be a telepathic dragon Jun, they’ve been dead for 700 years. Seungkwan go and check his eyes. Junhui may be a little dizzy.”

 

Minghao cut the last vine, bolting up, pushing the boy off of him and onto the ground. Behind him he heard curses and yelling of names.

 

“Jeonghan go after him!” Minghao looked back to see a boy with long teal hair running after him at an alarming pace. Minghao looked forward again, dodging through trees. Suddenly he heard a loud growl behind him. He looked back again to see the other had transformed into a dragon and was currently running towards him fast. Minghao cursed his luck when saw the teal scales adorning the other.

 

_A siren dragon, what fucking luck._

 

Minghao halted to a stop and focused on the other dragon’s mind, grabbing hold of it. The other dragon suddenly stopped in front of Minghao. Minghao flipped the switch, turning off the mind, rendering the other unconscious. Minghao watched as the dragon came crashing down, taking small trees with him and landing on the forest floor with a rumble. Minghao bit his lip as the dragon changed back into a boy with long hair.

 

“I’m sorry.” Minghao whispered at the other. He looked back at the group, and say they had frozen in shock. Minghao blinked back tears and tore through the forest and slid into a cave.

 

Minghao was breathing heavily as he heard the others running to the boy.

 

“Jeonghan!” A boy yelled before another one silenced him.

 

“He’s fine. Just unconscious.” The whole group sigh in relief.

 

“So we actually have a telepathic dragon.” Minghao stiffened.

 

“Yeah we really do.”

 

”But why is his other eye blue?”

 

Minghao backed into the cave and curled up into a ball on the rock floor. He could hear his rapid breaths echoing in the cave along with occasional drips from the cave top.

 

He couldn't be found. They would take him. He could not be fucking found. Everything, everything he had ever fucking worked for was being ripped out from under him. Everything his mother worked for was gone.

 

His breaths quickened and he began shaking. He could feel tears slipping out faster now.

 

A cough rang throughout the cave. Minghao shot up in shock and found the blonde haired boy trying to creep towards him.

 

“S-stay the fuck away!” Minghao yelled, backing himself against the wall, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

 

“We are not going to hurt you.” The boy raised his hands.

 

“That’s fucking bullshit and you know it!” Minghao screamed.

 

“It’s not, we don’t want to do you harm.” The boy argued, trying to come closer. Minghao hissed at the other, letting his eyes glow and canines sharpen.

 

“Leave me alone!” Minghao yelled.

 

“Let me help you.”

 

“Go away!” Minghao screamed in his native tongue. The boy’s face lit up.

 

“You speak Mandarin.” Junhui said in Mandarin.

 

Minghao relaxed at the familiar language.

 

“I’m from China. Now leave, please.”

 

“I can’t, we want to help you. Look into my mind. Tell me if I’m telling the truth.”

 

Minghao breathed in and looked at the others thoughts.

 

_Has he eaten?_

_What has he been through?_

_He looks so cold_

_I want to help him_

 

Minghao let a tear slip out as he heard the boys worries. It felt so good to hear kind words directed at him.

 

“I believe you.” Minghao choked out.

 

“Good good.” The boy said, sucking in a breath. “My name is Junhui.”

 

Minghao tried to calm down.

 

“My name is Minghao.” Minghao said, wiping his eyes.

 

“Are you ok?” Junhui asked, his voice was soft.

 

“Yeah-yeah I’m ok.”

 

“So you’re from China?”

 

“Yeah I escaped a few years ago.”

 

“Escaped?” Junhui asked, confusion evident of his face .

 

“Dragon hunters.” Minghao whispered

 

“Oh I’m sorry...”  Junhui trailed off.

 

“Junhui!” Voices screamed outside the cave. Minghao stiffened and backed up against the wall of the cave.

 

“No no no it’s ok.” Junhui tried to calm Minghao down. “It’s just my group. Please we won’t hurt you. I promise.” Junhui held out his hand, waiting for Minghao to take it. Minghao lightly laid his hand on the other’s. Junhui lead him out of the cave by the hand.

 

“I’m here!” Junhui yelled, cupping his mouth. Minghao flinched when Junhui yelled.

 

“Are you going to be ok?” Junhui asked, voice soft.

 

“I think.” Minghao sighed. Boys began popping up over the hills and rocks, running towards them. Minghao hid behind Junhui.

 

“Junhui thank god you’re safe.” A boy said, trailing off when he saw Minghao hiding behind Junhui.

 

“Jun who is that?”

 

Junhui stepped away slightly, making Minghao visible. “This is Minghao.”

 

A dark blue haired boy stepped closer, making Minghao curl into Junhui’s back for safety.

 

“It’s ok. They aren’t going to hurt you. I promise.” Junhui said softly in Mandarin.

 

Minghao took small steps away from Junhui and bowed slightly, still clutching onto the other male’s shirt.

 

“M-my name is Minghao, I’m 20 and probably the last telepathic dragon alive.”

 


	3. Fragile Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IVE BEEN DEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I’m BACKK  
> Sorry I’ve been dead for like two months but finally I handed in my college applications so IM READY TO WRITE
> 
> ps can someone edit a manbun on Minghao I’m sorry but I need to see that. I’ll pay you

“M-my name is Minghao, I’m 20 and I’m quite possibly the last telepathic dragon alive.” Minghao whispered, voice impossibly quiet.

 

“Hello Minghao.” A boy with black irises bent down, making Minghao curl into Jun’s back for safety.

 

“Hey it’s ok.” The boy whispered. “My name is Seungcheol and I’m a night dragon. Do you know about all of the dragons?”

 

Minghao nodded his head shyly.

 

“Good.” Seungcheol said, standing abruptly, startling Minghao.

 

“Hey we won’t hurt you, you’re ok.” Seungcheol whispered, trying to calm him down.

 

“It’s alright.” A tall boy came forward. “My name is Mingyu and I’m a human.” Mingyu nudged another boy with dark navy hair.

 

“My name is Wonwoo and I’m a water dragon.” The boy said, waving a hand.

 

“I’m Seokmin.” A boy with dirty blonde hair yelled. “And I’m an air dragon.”

 

A boy bounced up to Minghao with a bright smile. “Hi! I’m Soonyoung and I’m human.” Minghao was taken aback with the boy’s enthusiasm.

 

“Soonyoung simmer down.” A short boy growled before turning to Minghao. “I’m Jihoon, a Flora dragon.”

 

“Uh hi.” A younger boy waved. “I’m Chan, an earth dragon.”

 

“I’m Seungkwan, a human. Nice to meet you.” Another boy said.

 

“Hey.” A boy waved. “I’m Hansol, a fire dragon.”

 

“On my back is Jeonghan and he is a Siren dragon if you couldn’t tell.” A silver haired boy said. Minghao whimpered as he remembered he knocked out one of their own.

 

“Sorry.” Minghao whispered.

 

“No no it’s ok!” The boy said. “It was in self defense, you were scared. Plus you didn’t even hurt him, he’s probably happy he gets to sleep.”

 

Minghao gave him a sheepish smile.

 

“My name is Jisoo.” The boy continued. “I’m an ice dragon.”

 

Minghao tilted his head in curiosity. Ice dragons were incredibly rare. They never came to civilizations. Now that he thought about it, all of the dragon types were in this group.

 

“Who are you guys?” Minghao asked abruptly.

 

“Ah we are kinda part of an organization.” Seungcheol explained. “Our unit is called Seventeen and we basically take on crimes that are too dangerous for normal police.”

 

“So you were trying to arrest the man who shot me?” Minghao asked.

 

“Correct.”

 

“So what are you going to do to me?”

 

Seungcheol rubbed the back of his neck. “We can’t really let you go. We at least need to take you back to our headquarters, just to do a checkup and some tests.”

 

Minghao tensed and sighed heavily. “Just please don’t hurt me.”

 

“Of course.”

 

—————

 

They made their way back to the building. Minghao was still attached to Junhui’s back, clinging onto his shirt. He looked around at the entrance to the building. It was enormous and covered with security cameras. Even if he had managed to escape, they still would have seen him in the surveillance footage.

 

Seokmin opened the door and Minghao was blinded by the white lights that were scattered on the ceiling. He blinked a couple times to let his eyes adjust. Minghao was amazed with the building itself. It had clean marble floors that reflected the lights all across the building. There was a modern chandelier in the middle of the main room. Minghao looked along the walls and saw old paintings of dragons flying through the air. He brushed his hand on a bright amethyst colored dragon, curled up in a cave. 

 

“Minghao follow me.” Seungcheol called. Minghao ran back over to the group, trying to avoid the eyes of strangers.

 

 

 

_What’s he doing here?_

 

_Why is he so filthy?_

 

_Is he a convict?_

 

 

 

Minghao tried to shut out the voices of the people walking past him. He clinged to the group mentally for support. Minghao followed close behind as they walked into a small hallway and stopped at a door. Seungcheol turned to Minghao.

 

“I have to speak with our boss first that we found you. Do you want to come in?” Seungcheol softly asked.

 

“Sure.” Minghao whispered, twirling a finger in his long brown hair.

 

Seungcheol knocked on the door and a voice yelled to come in. Minghao took in a deep breath as he walked into the office. He looked around and saw a man sitting on a chair behind a desk.

 

“Hello Seungcheol and who are you?” The man asked. Minghao noted his voice was slightly higher than most.

 

“M-my name is Minghao.”

 

“Well hello Minghao. I’m Jonghyun, the leader of this place. May I ask why you are here?”

 

Minghao sent Seungcheol a pleading look, not trusting himself to tell the story correctly. He scrunched his shirt in his sweaty hands, trying release some of the anxiety.

 

“We found him when we were arresting Jongsuk sir, he’s a telepathic dragon.”

 

Jonghyun sat up straighter, startled by the news.

 

“May I see your eyes?” He asked softly.

 

Minghao swallowed nervously and let his eyes glow. Jonghyun’s eyes grew wide.

 

“Wow, it’s an honor to meet you.” He said as he stood up and shook Minghao’s hand. “If you could be so kind, could we collect some samples, it’s won’t hurt at all. And of course you could use our shower if you would like.” Jonghyun explained.

 

“Yes thank you.” Minghao said before following Seungcheol out the door.

 

Once he was out, he leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath.

 

“See it wasn’t bad, wasn’t it?” Seungcheol said. Minghao shook his head. To be honest he didn’t know what he was expecting, there were so many scenarios that went buzzing through his head that he was surprised he didn’t stumble.

 

“So how did it go?” Junhui asked with the group behind him.

 

“It was fine.” Minghao said shakily. Minghao smiled as the group comforted him with their thoughts.

 

“By the way, Jun can you show Minghao where the showers are? I have to fill out some paperwork about Jongsuk.” Seungcheol asked.

 

“Sure, follow me!” Junhui said, grabbing Minghao’s hand and leading him through the building. As Junhui was leading him, he showed him where everything was, like a private tour. Sometimes he would tell stories about the people that worked in a room or what happened there. Minghao listened quietly as Junhui told him a memory of how when he first came here, he ended up completely lost.

 

“I was wondering the upstairs hallway for an hour, trying to find the bathroom. Oh we’re here.” Junhui stopped. “I’ll go get you some towels and clothes. Also do you want a hair band so you can put your hair up?”

 

Minghao nodded frantically. He had one for a long time that found on the street. It broke about a week ago and he was growing tired of his hair being everywhere he looked.

 

“There is also a hair brush in there that you are free to use.” Junhui yelled as he ran down the hallway to retrieve the items.

 

Minghao opened the door the bathroom and was greeted with extravagant decorations and fancy tile floors. Was everything in this building fancy? Minghao turned on the shower and poured about half the bottle of shampoo on his head. He scrubbed vigorously, trying to get rid of the dirt and grime that had infested his hair. The bottom of the shower became a dirty brown as Minghao rinsed off. He cleaned the rest of his body until his skin was free from even a speck of dirt.

 

Junhui opened the door slightly as Minghao rushed to cover himself with a towel.

 

“Here is the clothes and hair band. I’m really sorry I don’t really have that many clean clothes. This was the best I could find. I’m sorry.” Junhui whispered as he closed the door. Minghao walked over and examined the clothes. There were ripped black jeans and next to them was…. Is that half a shirt?

 

Minghao picked up the black and white shirt and saw that it was cut short. Was this a style now? It seemed inconvenient. Minghao shrugged and began drying his hair. He managed to get it almost completely dry and began the mission of combing the week old knots out of his long hair.

 

Minghao put his hair in a finishing bun and wiped down the mirror. He examined his outfit and it wasn’t to bad. Maybe he should find some of these half shirts.

 

Minghao stepped out of the humid bathroom and saw Junhui sitting on the ground playing with his phone. Minghao tapped him on the shoulder and saw Junhui’s eyes grow wide.

 

“Minghao?” Junhui asked quietly. Minghao nodded in return.

 

“Wow you should wear crop tops more often.”

 

“Crop tops?”

 

“The shirt you are wearing.”

 

“You mean the short shirt?”

 

Junhui giggled.

 

“Yes that. It’s called a crop top. Now let’s go meet up with the rest of the group so we can go to the medical center.”

 

Minghao nodded and followed Junhui. Minghao felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, grabbing Junhui in the process. He was met with a boy around his age.

 

“Hey are you a telepathic dragon?” The boy asked. Minghao nodded and fell to the ground when a punch was delivered to his face.

 

“That's for killing my family!” The boy yelled in his face.

 

Minghao could see spots of black dotting his vision. He hadn’t drank anything for the past two days, this was most likely the breaking point for his body. Minghao let his mind slip into darkness as he heard Junhui calling his name.

  
  
  



	4. Fighting for Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter plus important announcement  
> Pls read  
> Like help me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy so i have bad news if you want to take it that way.  
> I’ve been extremely busy and I haven’t had a lot of time lately. I’ve also lost inspiration for this fic but I don’t want to see it die.  
> So if anyone wants to take this over, I can send you my notes and shit.  
> You can contact me through my  
> Insta: skbeckers  
> Email: skbeckers@sjprep.net  
> Google account: Sam.Beckers@CSBSJU.EDU

Minghao started to wake up slowly, blinded by the white walls. He assumed he was in a doctors office. He started to sit up but was distracted by a sharp pain near his hand.

 

There was an I.V stuck in his arm.

 

Minghao sat up, startled.

 

What had happened?

 

“Hey you’re awake, how do you feel?”

 

Minghao looked towards the voice and saw Junhui and Mingyu by his bedside.

 

“What happened?”

 

Junhu sighed. “One of our agents punched you because of an incident in his past. You blacked out. The doctor said it was a mix of the head trauma, dehydration, and malnutrition.”

 

Minghao sat still for a second, processing the information

 

“When is the last time you ate Minghao?” Mingyu asked.

 

“I think five days?”

 

Junhui gaped and Mingyu sucked in a breath. “Oh my god I’m getting you something to eat right now and you better finish it.” Junhui yelled before he sprinted to the cafeteria.

 

Mingyu laughed as the other sped away. “So how are you feeling?”

 

“Good, I think. I’m not light headed if that’s what you mean.” Minghao said.

 

“You gave us quite a scare. We could hear Junhui yelling from the 3rd floor. When he told us what happened, everyone came rushing down to see you.”

 

Minghao laughed as the scenario played in his mind, but something was bothering him.

 

“Why do you all care for someone so much that you’ve just met?” Minghao asked quietly. Mingyu seemed taken aback by the question.

 

“Well, when we found you, you were not in the best shape. I guess some of it was out of sympathy, but a lot of it is because you remind us of past selves.”

 

Minghao cocked his head in question. “How?”

 

“We all have had pretty bad pasts. Even Jun.” Mingyu explained.

 

“You remind us of how scared we were, how we had to fight to survive just another day, how we thought the world was pitted against us. I guess that’s why we like you so much.”

 

Minghao blinked in surprise. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem, but I wonder how much stuff Jun is going to br-.” Mingyu was cut off by Junhui kicking the door open, with four different meals balancing in his hands.

 

“Ok so I have orange chicken, pasta with pesto, chow mein, and a burger. I want to see nothing left.” Jun said, pointing at Minghao.

 

The said person gaped openly at the plates of food. “I can’t possibly eat all of this.” Minghao whispered.

 

“Well you can try.” Jun argued, setting down the dishes in front of Minghao.

 

The latter sighed deeply in despair.

 

————————————————-

 

Minghao finished off the burger and threw the wrapper in the trash can.

 

“Thank you for the meal.”

 

“No problem.” Jun replied. “You needed it. I’m happy I could help.”

 

“I’m honestly surprised you finished all of that.”

 

“I am too.” Minghao said, wiping his face with a napkin. “So who was the person who hit me again?”

 

Mingyu stiffened considerably. “It was one of our agents. He’s a bit of a loose canon. His parents died when he was young. They jumped off a bridge. He believes that a telepathic dragon forced them to jump, even though they both left a suicide note.”

 

“He’s kind of like me.” Minghao said. “His parents died, I understand why he would want to blame someone. Is it possible that I could talk to him?”

 

Junhui blinked slowly. “I mean if you want to. He might hit you again.”

 

“You could come with me.” Minghao suggested.

 

“If you are ok with it.”

 

Minghao nodded and turned to Mingyu.

 

“Is this ok?”

 

“It’s more than ok. It’s about someone put him in his place.”

 

Minghao grabbed Junhui’s hand.

 

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna scream at me my insta is Skbeckers  
> Also pls leave comments they make me happy inside
> 
> Jeonghan (Siren dragon)  
> https://pre00.deviantart.net/08e5/th/pre/f/2009/091/6/e/dragon_by_sandara.jpg
> 
> Minghao (Telepathic dragon)  
> https://www.deviantart.com/sandara/art/White-Dragon-v2-578426429
> 
> Hansol (Fire dragon)  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiUwNP82OvdAhUj44MKHXbgDTMQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.deviantart.com%2Fkiraradesign%2Fart%2FRed-dragon-716182876&psig=AOvVaw26vrg2rtJe70kWoj-vAd1u&ust=1538704938963876
> 
> Seungcheol (Night dragon)  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwim4-PS2evdAhUL2IMKHQpiAz4QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.deviantart.com%2Fsakimichan%2Fart%2FThe-Black-Dragon-266199402&psig=AOvVaw1hOyCOtEaUZxBND2dGXQh6&ust=1538705109661903
> 
> Jisoo (Ice dragon)  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwikxqPw2evdAhVIyoMKHRhyAKgQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.deviantart.com%2Fcat-meff%2Fart%2FThe-Legendary-Crystal-Dragon-Opticale-593880882&psig=AOvVaw2N0Lzicd9LTELcVxTDllR3&ust=1538705244405159
> 
> Wonwoo(Water dragon)  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjU7cux2-vdAhUCyoMKHd6tAx4QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.deviantart.com%2Fsandara%2Fart%2FBlue-Dragon-392820789&psig=AOvVaw38TFAT-FrkJgkfr1HNXWcj&ust=1538705531952813
> 
> Jihoon (Flora dragon)  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjDnMKW3OvdAhWJy4MKHcHBDaUQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.deviantart.com%2Fsandara%2Fart%2FGreen-Crystal-Dragon-608696728&psig=AOvVaw2N0Lzicd9LTELcVxTDllR3&ust=1538705244405159
> 
>  
> 
> Seokmin(Air dragon)  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwimyZfI3OvdAhWVnoMKHXANBRsQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.deviantart.com%2Fsandara%2Fart%2FWhite-Crystal-Dragon-639488878&psig=AOvVaw2GY2VGJZCo0Wluyv7JCCfM&ust=1538705954966575
> 
> Chan(Earth dragon)  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwif26yq3evdAhVK1oMKHVtqBXEQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.deviantart.com%2Fdracarian%2Fart%2FBrown-Wyvern-Commission-643757119&psig=AOvVaw3Bd4Y9Cv1maEHXgWiwXsFC&ust=1538706134136201


End file.
